Devices of this kind are previously disclosed in the widest variety of embodiments. A device executed as a continuous mixer having a horizontal container and an implement therein rotating about a horizontal axis is described, for example, in Swiss patent 692 274. Devices of basically similar construction, but with implements of different forms, are also previously disclosed for the purposes of shredding, metering and/or screening.
The previously disclosed devices of the aforementioned kind are conceived above all for industrial use and are accordingly relatively generously dimensioned, robustly executed and provided with a powerful driving means. An advantage associated with them is the possibility of continuous operation, in conjunction with which the material to be processed can also be delivered and/or discharged via closed pipe systems. Containers and implements are “permanently” installed in these and, as such, are not readily removable, at least by the user. Accordingly, the replacement of implements and, for example, the associated conversion of a mixer into a shredder or a metering machine, are also not readily possible. This is also not required, for the most part, in the context of industrial installations.
A simple and regular solution for the container and the implement of the driving means of the device, in particular for cleaning purposes, tends to be the rule in the case of so-called kitchen machines, on the other hand. Different and mutually interchangeable implements are even supplied with these frequently in the form of a kit. In the case of kitchen machines, the container usually stands vertically, is closed at the bottom, is open towards the top and is capable of being closed with a cover, if necessary. The implement also rotates inside the container about an essentially vertical axis. The vertical orientation of the axis permits a simple solution to the problem of sealing the container in relation to the drive by the formation of baffles and also under the effect of gravity. The vertical orientation also imposes the requirement for processing in charges or batches, rather than continuous processing, the consequence of which is that the material to be processed practically unavoidably comes into contact with the surrounding air. This does not present a problem, however, in the kitchen environment.